narutofandomcom_fa-20200214-history
الگو:استفاده منصفانه
}} |dvd-cover= |game-cover|game-screenshot= | }} | class="fill-horiz" | } |جلد فیلم = این تصویر جلد یک فیلم است، گمان می‌رود حق نشر آن متعلق به طراح یا شرکت تولید کننده آن باشد. احتمالاً استفاده از آن در اندازه کنونی مصداق حالت استفادهٔ منصفانه است، به شرطی که: |تصویر فیلم = این تصویر صحنه‌ای از یک فیلم که دارای حق نشر می‌باشد، گمان می‌رود حق نشر آن متعلق به طراح یا شرکت تولید کننده آن باشد. احتمالاً استفاده از آن در اندازه کنونی مصداق حالت استفادهٔ منصفانه است، به شرطی که: |جلد DVD = این تصویر جلد یک DVD است، گمان می‌رود حق نشر آن متعلق به طراح یا شرکت تولید کننده آن باشد. احتمالاً استفاده از آن در اندازه کنونی مصداق حالت استفادهٔ منصفانه است، به شرطی که: |کمیک = این تصویر متعلق به داستان مصور یا وب کمیک است یا جلد یک کتاب مصور است و دارای حق نشر می‌باشد. گمان می‌رود حق نشر آن متعلق به طراح یا شرکت تولید کننده یا داستان نویس آن باشد. احتمالاً استفاده از آن در اندازه کنونی مصداق حالت استفادهٔ منصفانه است، به شرطی که: |شخصیت = این اثر تصویری از یک شخصیت یا شخصیت‌های موجود در یک داستان مصور، بازی ویدیویی، برنامه انیمیشن تلویزیونی یا فیلم است و دارای حق نشر می‌باشد. گمان می‌رود حق نشر آن متعلق به طراح یا شرکت تولید کننده آن باشد. احتمالاً استفاده از آن در اندازه کنونی مصداق حالت استفادهٔ منصفانه است، به شرطی که: | این اثر دارای حق نشر و غیرآزاد می باشد. بهتر است آن را در یکی الگوهای در نظر گرفته شده برای استفاده منصفانه در الگو:استفاده منصفانه دسته بندی کنید. به هرشکل این اثر مصداق استفاده منصفانه در نظر گرفته شده. به شرطی که:}} } |جلد فیلم = * برای نمایش جلد فیلم یا نقد و بررسی آن. |تصویر فیلم = * برای شناساندن یا تفسیر مطلب به کار رود. |جلد DVD = * برای معرفی DVD یا مجموعه آن در مطلب. |کمیک = * Images of the cover of a comic book: ** To illustrate the issue of the comic book in question. ** To illustrate the periodical comic book series of which this issue is a part. ** To illustrate the copyrighted comic book character(s) or group(s) on the cover of the issue in question. * Images of a single panel from a comic strip or an interior page of a comic book: ** To illustrate the scene or storyline depicted. ** To illustrate the copyrighted character(s) or group(s) depicted on the excerpted panel in question. * Where no free alternative exists or can be created due to but not limited to: ** When an image contains graphics or other things which may be trademarked and therefore even a image drawn by an editor would not be free-use due to trademark. ** When the originality of the original image is needed to depict itself in ways that a freely reproduced image could not depict. |شخصیت = * برای نقد یا معرفی شخصیت یا شخصیت‌های مطلب. | * برای شناساندن و نقد به کار رفته باشد. * تهیه نسخه‌ای آزاد از این تصویر امکان‌پذیر نباشد. }} * در ناروتوپدیا ( )، توسط سرور Wikia, Inc. (wikia.com) در ایالات متحده آمریکا میزبانی شده باشد. این اثر واجد شرایط تحت استفاده منصفانه در چهارچوب قوانین حق‌نشر ایالات متحده آمریکا است. هرگونه استفاده دیگر از آن در ویکیا یا جاهای دیگر ممکن است مصداق نقض حق‌نشر باشد. همچنین قوانین استفاده منصفانه را مطالعه کنید. |} طرز استفاده * نحوه دسته بندی آثار مصداق استفاده منصفانه در زیر موجود است: ** 'جلد فیلم': برای جلدهای اسکن شده یا تهیه شده از فیلم‌ها. ** 'تصویر فیلم': برای تصاویر صحنه‌ای از فیلم. ** 'جلد DVD': برای جلدهای اسکن شده یا تهیه شده از فیلم‌ها.. ** 'کمیک': برای تصاویر یا آثار هنری تهیه شده از انواع آثار مصور ** 'شخصیت''': برای آثار هنری شخصیت. (تصویر سر، تصویر فیلم و هر شکل تهیه شده از تصاویر متعلق به یک شخصیت.). مثال: رده:الگوها/مجوزها